Spinya Fenrer
Spinya Fenrer was an alchemist in the city of Helmsman and a long personal friend of Charlotte Campbell. During a battle with Helmsman and the Empire, she was captured by Tazaar and taken to the Goblin community along with Charlotte and others. Though once Rouhan took over, she was treated as a guest and was the second to accept the newly forged Paradigm when Charlotte stood asking Rouhan for help, and was accepted as an apprentice to grow strong. She later becomes Chief Alchemist of Paradigm as well as a Battle Alchemist... and later on Rouhan's lover. Characteristics *'Name': Spinya Fenrer *'Species': Human *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Raven Black *'Eyes': Emerald Green *'Likes': Rouhan, Charlotte, Reading, Learning magic and Alchemy, Odd drinks *'Dislikes': Rape, being pushed to work, her glasses (losing them), Tazaar *'Family': Grandfather (deceased), Paradigm Appearance Casual Paradigm Background Spinya Fenrer was born and raised in the city of Helmsman, alongside her childhood friend, Charlotte Campbell. While Charlotte grew up wanting to become a knight and a warrior, Spinya chose the path of becoming an Alchemist. Though while Charolotte’s choice in being a knight was in words and she lacked combat experience, Spinya proved to be a good fighter whenever Charlotte got in trouble. Her father and mother pushed her to continue hard working and never take an interest in relationships. Though she became traumatized and forever fearful of men when she witnessed her parents making love one night. It was also during childhood that Spinya’s friendship grew to something more with Charlotte. Though when the day came when Charlotte returned from the academy, and Spinya got her alone with a deep kiss, Spinya’s feelings were broken as Charlotte admitted that she did like her, but it couldn’t be done as no such union could be possible. Spinya then retreated into her work, never wanting to love again. But then a week passed, and something happened, as she met across a stranger seeking blacksmiths. He introduced himself as Rouhan, showing her the still-in-need-of-repairs Ragnarok. Fascinated, she studied the markings and the metal, stating that only a Dark Elf could reforge it, but since none existed anymore, he should give it up and have another made. However, before anything could happen, the Empire started to attack, with her being taken prisoner by Lavia and her troupe. However, Tazaar caught them, and took her and Lavia prisoner, joining Charlotte and the others as well, with the fate of becoming goblin breeders to say the least. However, once they arrived, she was stunned to learn that the same man she had met, Rouhan… was in fact a Hobgoblin. She was even more stunned to hear that he didn’t want the women to be used as breeders, but rather allies, to which Tazaar angrily challenged him to fight for the right of the women’s fate. However, Rouhan won, giving the women the chance to live among them instead of for their race. After the girls were given a place in the caves to stay, Charlotte was the first to try and befriend him, to which she succeeded. When Rouhan came to her again asking about the Dark Elves, she did know of a place that might have had knowledge on it: Ereboria, the ancient Mountain Fortress Kingdom of the Dark Elves. Thus they all decided to move there, but not without running into elves (Dark Elves and one Wood Elf), but joining their troupe. Once at Ereboria, they managed to take it back from a rogue band of the Orcs, led by Azrog the Defiler. But not without Rouhan nearly getting killed. It was at that time, Spinya took care of him, using her alchemy to try and help him. It was at this time, she fell in love with him. His strength and power was one thing, but his mercy, honor, compassion was all too that familiar of a human. She whispered that he was just as good as any man, and that she was happy to have known him. Thus her feelings were rekindled in Man again, and possibly with a fresh start with Charlotte. After his evolution into an Ogre, she managed to get him alone again when he reverted back into a Hobgoblin form, showing she and Varian had developed a special wrist chain/bracelet to store weapons and spare clothing (thus a place to switch or re-equip different size clothing for both his forms). Happy for this, Rouhan picked her up, swinging her around, and in the process, she smiled and giggled like a little girl again. This in effect, caused both to blush as they realized the situation, though Rouhan admitted she had a cute laugh and a pretty smile. Thus furthering her feelings for him. She accompanied him and the others when they traversed through a dungeon maze made by a wizard named Velcaste. Human Adventurers tried to fight them, but they were outmatched, and instead of killing them, Rouhan stripped them down of their clothes, armor, weapons, and items. Once at the main room, the deceased Velaste’s message stated that those that made it were welcomed to take all of what he owned, and to put it for good use. Among the supplies was a Master Alchemist book, to which Spinya took for herself. With it, she learned combat Alchemy: Alchemy that taught one to transmute matter into another form without the need to use transmutation circles or chemicals. She became a powerful member of Paradigm among the humans, as well as their chief alchemist… but also the fifth wife to Rouhan. Thus becoming a lover to Charlotte; something they both don’t mind anymore now that they were no longer bound to human laws. Personality Spinya is considered the cool thinker of anyone. Intellectual type that works diligently on the tasks at hand. Her intelligence is shown by her interest in alchemy, though not at first. It is revealed later that Spinya's hatred for alchemy at first in her childhood is due to the death of her beloved grandfather, making her lose interest in the world in general and considered everything, especially studying, as pointless. She was initially uninterested in making friends, though Charlotte was the first to make an impression on her, by saying that anyone who likes books cannot be a bad person. Spinya is often seen drinking unusual beverages (including salt water) from vials or mugs, found in various and bizarre flavors. She was once seen drinking the "Last Elixir". Whenever Spinya drinks from one of these boxes, she usually is seen either in a more contemplative or a commentary role compared to the craziness going on around her. Unfortunately, due to the large amounts of liquid she takes in, Spinya is well known by her friend's for needing to use the bathroom almost constantly. This is also the reason she wears more adult underwear, such as tie side panties, as Charlotte explains ( to Spinya's embarrassment and protests that it was meant to be a secret between friends) Spinya is unable to go to the bathroom without completely removing her underwear. As such, she needs panties that can be quickly and easily taken off. When in battle, if an article of clothing is shredded off, exposing something embarrassing, she doesn't flinch like Charlotte does, but rather is focused on the battle at hand. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Alchemy Transmutations': Skills *'Knowledge in Alchemy' *'Chemistry' Equipment *'Alchemic Attire' **'Paradigm Alchemy Attire' Relationships Spinya's Relationships Gallery Spinya Fenrer, casual and anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Spinya Fenrer, Paradigm casual battle attire.JPG|Paradigm Casual and Battle Attire Voice Actor Brina Palencia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Paradigm Category:Rouhan's Love Interests